Dead Roses Black Thorns
by XxXLiliumAngelXxX
Summary: SEQUEL TO WHAT BRINGS US TOGETHER Nori and the gang are finally normal again, even though they're vampires. But what's up with the new girl, and why does she hate Nori so damn much? RATED M FOR LEMONS AND VOLENCE Main Pairings: ItachiXOC GaaXNori
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Roses and Black Thorns**

**Chapter 1**

**Lili-chan: IM BAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!**

**Naruto cast: *groans***

**Lili-chan: *sniffle* that's cold... *bursts into tears***

**Naruto cast: *glomps Lili-chan* WE MISSED YOU!!! DON'T CRY!!!!**

**Lili-chan: Ok, I don't own these guys, just the new character and story of this fic. enjoy!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It's not easy starting at a new school…

…Especially in the middle of the school year.

My mom and me move around a lot, and our current, hopefully PERMANENT, residence is in Konoha.

And here I am, sitting here Konoha High School's office, waiting for my class schedule. A woman with purple hair in a spiky ponytail handed me the slip of paper. I sighed as she handed me map and shoved me out the door.

I looked at the room number before gazing at the map.

My homeroom class wasn't far.

I walked into the class, and utter chaos greeted me.

Of course, everyone in the room stilled and looked at me.

"Excuse us." I heard someone behind and jolted out of the way when I realized I was blocking the doorway. I was too embarrassed to look at them, and instead stared down at my shoes.

I turned to look at the teacher's desk, and found the seat behind it vacant.

"Kakashi-sensei is NEVER on time newbie." A girl with long blond hair pulled back into ponytail shouted from a desk in the corner.

"That's not very nice, Yamanaka-san."

I bolted around and saw a man with unruly silver hair and an eye-patch covering his left eye. The lower region of his face was hidden behind a bright orange book.

"It looks like we have a new student! I'm Kakashi-sensei." He introduced himself politely and shook my hand.

"Why don't you tell everyone your name and something about yourself." He suggested as he sat in his desk, placing his feet on the wooden surface.

I wrung my hands as I turned to face everyone. They were all watching me…

Great.

"Hi. Um, my name is S-Setsuka Kurosu. I just moved here from Kirigakure." I stated rather quickly.

"Ok then. Uh, lets find you a seat then. Ah, you can sit next to Yamanaka-san." He pointed to the empty seat beside the blonde that had greeted me earlier.

I sat down, placing my bag under the desk, and the chaos resumed.

"You have really pretty hair, Setsuka-chan." I looked at the blonde and blushed, mumbling a thank you.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka by the way." She introduced herself, flipping her blonde ponytail dramatically.

Glad to see someone was talking to me.

She chatted with me for the rest of the period until the bell rang. People grabbed their bags and darted out the room.

"Let me see your schedule!" Ino pulled the paper out of my hands and glanced over it. She frowned, her somewhat overly plucked brows furrowing.

"I just transferred out of chorus. Most of the freaks are in that class."

Brilliant.

"I'll show you the way though." She said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me through the halls and outside to a smaller building. She pushed me through the door, sending me stumbling in.

The sensei was sitting at the desk in front of a whiteboard. The room was like a small theater minus the curtains, stage, and expansive seats.

The teacher was fair with 4 tawny ponytails and teal eyes. She smiled at me, showing two rows of perfect white teeth.

"You must be my new aide. I'm Temari-sensei." She greeted me as I walked to her desk and shook her hand.

The bell rang and ended the passing period. Students filed into the room, taking their seats and pulling out folders before placing them on the music stands before them.

"Ok class. You'll be continuing your assigned pieces from 'The Phantom of the Opera' by yourself, or with your partner. I'll give you five minutes for prep, and then you'll present them to the class and me for feedback." She clapped her hands and the class milled about.

I sat beside her desk, listening to the voices around me as Temari-sensei asked me about my life before coming to this school. I had to remind her that the five-minute prep time was up.

She clapped once more, calling the class to order.

"Time's up! Tayuya! You're up!"

She went through the students, each person or group presenting a piece from my favorite opera of all time. I knew every word to every song, and smiled.

I still think Christine would've gone with the Phantom though.

The voices were ok. Nothing to spectacular.

They went on, until only 3 people were left.

"Ok, Noriko! You're doing a piece with Hinata AND Gaara, correct?"

I searched for the crystalline voice that had replied, "Yes"

"Let me see you and Hinata first." Temari-sensei gestured to the front of the class.

I hadn't even noticed the piano on the other side of her desk.

A girl with dark blue hair and pearl colored eyes walked forward, seating herself in front of the piano. The tips of her waist-length hair were dyed white.

My jaw dropped when I saw the other girl.

Her blue-black hair reached her knees, and her skin was like that of a porcelain doll, smooth and flawless. Her eyes were the color of polished jet, the intensity of her black orbs almost hypnotic.

She seemed… inhuman.

My senses flared, but she couldn't be one of THEM. There were none reported in this area for months now.

The two girls looked at each other, then-at Temari-sensei. She nodded, and the navy-haired girl began to play, her fingers dancing along the ivories.

(Angel Of Music)

I was stunned.

The girl with the navy hair played beautifully, and her voice was a nice, high soprano.

The black-haired girl had full range, power, and control to her voice. I could've sworn I'd heard it before though…

Temari-sensei clapped eagerly, smiling away. Some other students applauded too.

"Good job you two! Very nice! Now it's Noriko and my nii-chan right?" Temari-sensei snickered.

The black haired girl laughed. The sound was like angels ringing crystal bells.

"You should know that Gaara hates it when you call him nii-chan!" she laughed, Temari-sensei still snickering.

I watched as another person walked forward, and my jaw dropped once more.

His hair was a messy mass of crimson tresses. His ivory skin was as perfect as the girls, and his face was flawless and gorgeous. His light jade eyes were framed in thick rings of black…eyeliner? He was an extremely handsome Ares, the god of war.

Temari-sensei smiled despite the glare she was receiving from her brother, and pointed her remote to the stereo system. She clicked the button and the playback started.

(The Point of No Return)

I found myself in shock.

They were even better than the original actors for the opera!

They were applauded, but cut-short when the bell rang.

"What's your next class Setsuka?" Temari-sensei asked me, grabbing her bag and thermos.

I pulled out my schedule and glanced at it.

"Um, History with Iruka-sensei."

"I'll show you the way there."

I jogged to keep up with her as she walked me through the halls to my next class. I saw Ino, and she dragged me off before I could even say thank you to Temari-sensei.

Ino sat next to me for the rest of class, dragging me to the next one.

Then came lunch.

Thank god.

Ino sat me down at a table, gossiping away.

"Ooh! And that's Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. Don't even bother with that horde of morons."

I was just beginning to realize how snobbish Ino really was. She was always talking highly about herself, and talking trash about everyone else. I rolled my eyes mentally when a group of the most beautiful people walked into the cafeteria.

The first pair in was a big buff with a pointed, red tattoo on each cheek and unruly brown hair and a girl with chocolate brown hair in two buns on her head and brown-hazel eyes.

"Who're they?" I asked, nodding my head in the direction of the couple.

"Oh, the nerd herd. Those two are Kiba Inuzuka and TenTen Yu." Ino frowned at the couple as they sat at a table.

Another a girl I didn't know jumped into the conversation.

"All the people in the nerd herd are freaks! Temari-sensei is, like, the freakin Shepard of the weirdos!"

Ino then continued.

"And everyone in the herd is, like, together. Like, TOGETHER together."

Another couple walked in while Ino was talking.

I recognized the blue-haired girl from chorus. She was with a guy who had spiky blonde hair and tan skin. His eyes were a deep blue, and three whisker-like marks adorned each of his cheeks.

"That's Hinata Hyuga. She's REALLY quiet. And she's with Naruto Namikaze, who's too hyper for his own good."

The couple joined the other at the table, laughing and talking.

Two more walked in after them. The girl had pastel pink hair with black streaks that brushed her shoulders and bright green eyes. The guy had spiky blue-black hair, familiar porcelain skin, and coal black eyes.

"That's little miss Sakura Haruno and local heart-throb Sasuke Uchiha. They're one of the more popular couples." Ino sneered and glared at the pink-haired girl.

"Like I care."

Dead give away that she hated the pinkette and adored the raven.

The last couple to walk in was the black haired girl and the red headed Ares from chorus.

"And last, and definitely least, is Sabaku no Gaara and Noriko Uchiha. She's Sasuke's perfect cousin."

The final couple walked over and joined the others at the table.

"Like I said Setsuka, don't even bother. They're freaks." Ino hissed, glaring in their direction.

I looked at the group and examined their behavior. They seemed normal, like teenagers at school and enjoying their friends. I just sat there and ate my lunch, listening to Ino's trash talking and gazing around the cafeteria.

Then the unthinkable happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead Roses and Black Thorns**

**Chapter 2**

**Lili-chan: STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!**

"Looks like Ino's trying to convert the new girl into a bitch of the Yamanaka posse." Sakura sneered.

"Poor thing. I feel for her." TenTen, a newly converted werewolf, stated from her spot beside Kiba.

"Same here." Naruto sighed, twirling a strand of Hinata's hair.

"Anyone up for a rescue mission?" I finally asked, letting loose the famous smirk my cousins and I wore.

"Uh-oh. Nori's got the smirk on her face! I sense some serious Ino bashing ready to happen!" Kiba barked, grinning like an idiot.

"You up for it Saku?" I asked my best friend.

"Always." She smiled evilly. I turned to Gaara and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be right back."

He just smirked and kissed my forehead before nodding. I got up, pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm just gonna steal her for a bit Sasuke. She'll be back." I teased my cousin.

He just shot a glare at me.

"Please be DISCREET Noriko. Don't throw her through a wall or literally tear her head off."

I rolled my eyes.

"Cross my un-beating heart Sasuke." I swore. He smirked as Sakura stood up, kissing his neck quickly.

"I'll save the killing for AFTER school." Sakura and me giggled, walking away before Sasuke could stop us.

We walked to the table where the new girl was being held captive. My best friend and I looked at each other before she let me take the lead.

"Hi! You're new here right?" I asked, looking at the new girl.

Her hair was a dark red, almost burgundy, and braided tightly against her skull. The end of the braid stopped at the bottom of her shoulder blades.

Her eyes were such an icy blue they looked silver.

"Uh, um, y-yeah."

Great.

It was Hinata's long lost cousin.

"Well, I'm Noriko Uchiha, and this is Sakura Haruno." I smiled softly, introducing us.

"I'm Setsuka Kurosu." She replied, shaking my hand.

Thank the lord for that I was still wearing my fingerless gloves. My hands would've felt icier than normal.

I saw Ino roll her eyes out of the corner of my peripheral version.

"Ok Uchiha. You can go graze with the nerd herd now. You reek of freak." She hissed, waving her hand in front of her face to dramatize the whole "reeking" thing.

"Whatever Ino-bitch. Do us all a favor and go to the doctor to get that rat out your ass. Poor thing probably crawled into your intestines and choked on the shit down there." I retorted.

"Besides, Sai would never go for a girl who's been around the neighborhood." Sakura added.

Ino's eyes widened.

"Yupp. We know about what you did with Choji, Kankuro, Shino, etc." I smirked as Ino's face began to redden slightly.

"Shut up Uchiha! You don't know the difference between a dick and dildo!" Ino shrieked.

I placed my hands on the table and looked at her, focusing my chakra into my eyes. They tingled slightly, like an electrical charge was running through my retinas. The coloring changed, forming my Rengoku Sharingan.

Ino's eyes widened with pure terror before she screamed her lungs out.

A little trip into her worst nightmare should stop the trash talking for a while.

Thank god for genjutsu.

Sakura started laughing while students looked at Ino like she belonged in a mental hospital.

I let my eyes revert to normal before anyone would notice the difference before speaking.

"And she says WE'RE freaks!" I called out to the cafeteria, laughing.

"Why don't you come sit with us Setsuka-san?" Sakura asked sweetly, smiling.

"Sure." Setsuka agreed, grabbing her tray of unfinished food as she stood up.

We led her to the table, scooting everyone over a space so Setsuka could join us.

Who had the brilliant idea to put round tables in the cafeteria? They weren't all that big.

Thank god we fit. It would've been REALLY uncomfortable if we didn't.

"Ok Setsuka. Ino probably gave you the wrong impression of us. We aren't 'freaks' we're just different is all." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Besides, she's hated us since middle school." Sakura added, glaring in Ino's direction.

"We'll give you the proper introductions." TenTen added, flipping a plastic knife in her hand.

"I'll Start. I'm TenTen Yu. I play bass for the band 'Angels Cry' and I like sharp, pointy things." She lifted the knife for emphasis.

"It's nice to meet ya Setsuka-chan!" she added finally, holding a hand out to Setsuka. She shook TenTen's hand, smiling.

"Your turn babe." TenTen winked at Kiba, elbowing him in the side.

"Fine. I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I play bass for 'Shinobi' and I love dogs." He grinned broadly.

"Guess it's my turn!" Our favorite blonde knucklehead chimed.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze. I play drums for 'Shinobi' and I love ramen. Believe it!" as always, he was loud and obnoxious, bouncing when he mentioned his favorite food. He then looked at his shy girlfriend, who twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"I'm H-Hinata H-Hyu-Hyuga. I-I play g-guitar f-f-for 'Angles C-Cry' and I l-l-like reading." She sputtered, her eyes cast downwards.

"She stutters a lot, but you get used to it." Naruto smiled, looking at Hinata lovingly before planting a small kiss on her cheek.

She blushed a little, but didn't pass out.

It was a miracle.

We all looked at Sasuke, who sighed before speaking.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I play guitar for 'Shinobi'. I hate a lot of things, and I don't like anything in particular." He said coldly, as usual.

"Only thing he likes is Sakura." I teased, wiggling my eyebrows.

Sasuke shot a glare in my direction. I responded by sticking my tongue out at him.

"Ok you two, stop acting like children." Sakura interrupted, rolling her peridot eyes.

"Well, anyways, I'm Sakura Haruno. I play drums for 'Angels Cry' and I like—

"SASUKE!!!" we shouted in unison, laughing hysterically.

"No, I absolutely LOVE Sasuke. There's a difference." She retorted, waving a finger at us.

"I like lip rings and loud crashes." She finished, smiling. Her chrome pink lip ring glinted in the light.

"Ok, I'm Noriko Uchiha. I play guitar and I'm the lead singer of 'Angels Cry' and I like, well, a lot of things." I shrugged, laughing.

We all turned to look at Gaara. He just sat there, looking at me. I sighed.

"Fine. This guy doesn't like talking unless he ABSOLUTELY has to." I grunted out annoyance. I saw Gaara smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"This is Sabaku no Gaara. He plays guitar and is the lead singer of 'Shinobi' and he likes…um…" I trailed off as I thought of something to say when Naruto butted in.

"Gaara likes anything that has to do with Nori, or better yet, DOING Nori." The Namikaze laughed, sending everyone into a roar of laughter.

Had I been capable of blushing, I'd be the color of an apple.

Gaara shot a meaningful glare in Naruto's direction.

If looks could kill, Naruto would be dead 3 times over.

"You know it's true Gaara! Don't kill me!" she shouted, throwing his hands up to shield himself.

"Yes I do." Gaara chuckled, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"Your turn Setsuka." Kiba said as we all looked at her.

"Well, I'm Setsuka Kurosu. I just moved here from Kirigakure, and I like martial arts."

"Wow, I guess you're in luck then Setsuka-chan! We just started studying different forms of taijutsu in gym!" Tenten chirped through a mouthful of mash potatoes.

You could see Setsuka's face brighten.

"Can I see your schedule Setsuka?" I asked, holding a hand out to her as she passed me the folded piece of paper.

(Setsuka's Schedule)

**1****st****: Homeroom-Hatake, Kakashi, 301**

**2****nd****: Elective (Student Aide)-Sabaku no Temari, Chorus Room**

**3****rd****: History-Umino Iruka, 306**

**4****th****: Literature-Hatake Kakashi, 301**

**(LUNCH)**

**5****th****: English-Sarutobi, Asuma, 299**

**6****th****: Chemistry-Kurenai, Yuhi, 299**

**7****th****: Gym, Might, Guy, Gymnasium**

"You have ALL the same classes as me, Gaara, and Hinata!" I cheered, looking at her and handing back her schedule.

"So what styles of martial arts do you know Setsuka?" Kiba asked, taking a bite out of what looked like a chicken patty.

"I've been trained in many styles since I was little. My mother and father owned a dojo in Iwagakure. My favorites are Capoeira and Gentle Fist."

Sasuke smirked.

"Hinata's entire family has been trained and specialize in Gentle fist, and Noriko has studied Capoeira since she was 14." He stated.

"Do you know how to use weapons?" Tenten asked as shoved the last of her food into her mouth.

"I'm really into using guns and katanas."

My eyebrows went up slightly.

"The katana is Sasuke's LIFE. Him and his brother are GENIUSES when it comes to those." Sakura leaned onto the table as she spoke,

"Gym is going to be interesting." Sasuke added with a genuine Uchiha smirk.

The bell rang, sending us into a flurry.

"You have English next right?" Naruto asked, scooping up his bag.

Setsuka nodded.

"Then follow me, Nori, Gaara, and Sakura." He smiled, kissing Hinata goodbye before leading the way to Asuma-sensei's class.

We read and excerpt from "the Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe, and couldn't help but smirk at the memory of Gaara and me watching "The Crow" for the first time.

We never really made it to the end…

The bell snapped me out of my rather suggestive memory as we filed into the hall. Setsuka followed us into the gymnasium, where we met the others.

Tenten dragged all of us into the locker room and picked a locker for the newbie.

Hinata was done dressing first, so she ran outside to grab a uniform for Setsuka. When she returned, Setsuka dressed and we all walked out of the gym. The guys were already wrestling on the mats and goofing around, as usual.

Sasuke had Naruto in a headlock with Kiba pinned under Gaara with his hand behind his back.

"UNCLE, UNCLE!!!!" Kiba howled, hitting his head against the mat.

Gaara laughed, releasing his hold on the wolf. Kiba rolled off, rotating his arms.

"That fucking hurt Gaara!" he barked, rubbing his shoulders.

"That's what you get when you try to crack a joke about what me and Nori do in private." Gaara chuckled.

I looked back to my cousin, who still had Naruto in his grip.

"You ready to say 'uncle' dobe?"

"I'm ready for you to go to hell teme!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke laughed, releasing the blonde.

The bell rang, interrupting a clash of the titans as Gai sensei ran in, followed by his pupil and son Lee. (In this one, Lee is Gai's son. THE EYEBROWS ARE A DEAD GIVEAWAY!!!!)

He lectured us on safety, separating the students who had never thrown a punch in their life from the rest of us who studied taijutsu.

"We have a guest instructor today to help with today's lesson. I'll be helping out the newbies, while Neji Hyuga will mediate our advanced students." Gai-sensei informed us, striking a rather fag-ish pose. The entire class and Neji sweat dropped before starting with the class.

I could see Hinata's face pale as Neji walked over to our group. Tenten just rolled her eyes.

Neji was her ex-boyfriend.

"I'll make this simple for you. Pair off, and practice against each other. No full-force blows." Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura snickered.

Neji said, "blows"

Neji said "full-force blows"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help snickering myself.

Hinata grabbed Sakura as partner immediately, fear in her pearly eyes.

Let's just say, Neji scared the shit out of his cousin.

I paired with Naruto, while Sasuke and Gaara smirked at each other, leaving TenTen and Kiba to pair up.

"You'll practice with me." Neji announced to Setsuka, who nodded.

It was SO hard trying to move as slow as a human.

Naruto was really having a hard time; his blonde brows were furrowed with concentration.

Thank god for the bell.

We ran to the locker rooms, leaving Gai-sensei crying anime tears for not being able to lecture us about our youth and beauty.

If he only knew…

We showered and changed in the locker rooms, babbling on about the practice rounds until the final bell rang.

"Did you want a ride Setsuka-chan?" Naruto asked when we walked out.

"Uh, sure." Setsuka replied, smiling.

"Cool. You can ride with Hina-hime and me." He said as we walked to the parking lot.

Tenten was riding piggyback on Kiba, her head towering over everyone else's.

I smiled at Gaara, who smirked back at me.

I nudged him in the stomach; he did the same.

I frowned and punched his shoulder.

He laughed and slung me over his shoulder.

"GAH! Do you want everyone to see under my skirt?" I shrieked, earning a laugh from everyone.

"I know you wear shorts under the skirt, koi." He chuckled.

I frowned even more as we reached our parking spaces.

TenTen and Kiba climbed into TenTen's old VW van while Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the convertible mustang that we shared.

They drove off after saying goodbye.

Naruto helped Setsuka into the backseat of his jeep before helping Hinata into the passenger's.

I was on the back of Gaara's bike, bidding Naruto and them goodbye before shoving my helmet on.

Gaara was off like a bullet as we sped to our apartment.

Whoo! Chapter 2 is done! Yay! I apologize for these first two chapters being so boring. I'm just refreshing everything like personalities, interests, etc. These next ones will be better… hopefully.

**OMG!!! I was watching Twilight when I was writing the first chapter, and I LOVE when they introduce the Cullen's. So, I just had to write a Twilight-ish intro for our heroes! Lol, yeah, I'm weird.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dead Roses and Black Thorns**

**Chapter 3**

**Lili-chan: Since Setsuka is new to our little family, SHE can do the diclaimer!**

**Setsuka: Aw... Fine. Lili-chan doesn't own any of the original characters accept me. **

I waved at Naruto and Hinata as they pulled out of the driveway. I grabbed my keys, unlocking the door and bouncing inside.

"Hey Setsuka! How was your first day of school honey?" my mom called from the kitchen. I dodged boxes of our still somewhat unpacked stuff as I made my way into the kitchen. My mom was at the stove, stirring a pot, her blonde hair pulled into a lazy bun.

She had unpacked all of our kitchen stuff and placed it in the cupboards and cabinets, just like she always did.

"It was great! I even made some new friends!" I said, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table and biting into it.

"That's good sweetie." My mom smiled.

She turned away from me, taking a deep breath. She only did this when something was bugging her.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked, walking towards her.

She turned, handing me a thick envelope. I recognized the seal on it and looked at her.

"There are quite a few targets, Setsuka. One of them is the one you've been looking for."

I snapped my head up, my eyes wide.

"She's the daughter of the one that killed your father."

I tore the envelope open, sprinting to my room. My mother was no longer with the society, so this was for MY eyes alone.

She must've unpacked all my stuff and arranged the way she knew I liked.

I sat at my desk, pulling out the files and a single letter.

_**Kurosu-san,**_

_**Inside are the profiles and backgrounds of the targets I've assigned you. This group fought against the council, killed an heir, and broke many laws of the damned world. Normally, we don't take these hits, until I saw one name.**_

_**The one you've been after since you joined the ANBU society. **_

_**Her daughter was among the names, so I knew to send this to you. **_

_**Report back when the task is complete.**_

A simple ZK adorned the page's end.

I smirked, opening the first file.

My eyes widened in horror as I gazed at the picture.

Naruto Namikaze

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Identifying Features: 3 lines on each cheek**

**Species: Pureblood Vampire**

**Danger Level: 4 of 5**

**Orders: Kill on sight**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Dark Blue**

**Eyes: White**

**Identifying Features: Eyes**

**Species: Human**

**Danger Level: 0 of 5**

**Orders: Kill on sight or use as bait**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Black**

**Identifying Features: Two red triangular tattoos on each cheek**

**Species: Werewolf**

**Orders: Kill on sight**

**TenTen Yu**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Brown-hazel**

**Identifying Features: Always carries a sharp object such as kunai, shuriken, knives, etc.**

**Species: Werewolf (newly converted)**

**Orders: Kill on sight**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Pink with black streaks**

**Eyes: Green**

**Identifying Features: Hair and piercing on the left side of bottom lip.**

**Species: Vampire**

**Danger Level: 3 of 5**

**Orders: Kill on sight**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Black**

**Identifying Features: Sharingan Mirror Wheel eyes when angered**

**Species: Royal Pureblood Vampire**

**Danger Level: 4 of 5**

**Orders: Kill on sight**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Age: 19**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Black**

**Identifying Features: Sharingan Mirror Wheel eyes when angered. Possesses Mangekyo Sharingan**

**Species: Royal Pureblood Vampire**

**Danger Level: 4 of 5**

**Orders: Kill on sight**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**Age: 116, appears 19-20**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Green**

**Identifying Features: Tattoo of the kanji symbol for "love" over his left eye. Chronic insomniac. Black insomniac rings around eyes. Controls sand and uses it as a weapon. **

**Species: Vampire**

**Danger Level: 5 of 5**

**Orders: Kill on sight**

**Noriko Uchiha**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Black**

**Identifying Features: Heaven's Curse Mark on left hipbone. Sharingan Mirror Wheel Eye when angered. Possesses Rengoku Sharingan.**

_**WARNING! Extremely powerful! She can still use the Curse Mark without consequence or harm to herself!**_

**Species: Vampire**

**Danger Level: 6 of 5**

**Orders: KILL ON SIGHT**

I froze in horror…

There was no way my friends could be bloodthirsty monsters…

I noticed a longer section on Noriko's profile that had been highlighted for me.

_**Kurosu-san, this is the one.**_

_**Her mother was Aya Uchiha, the Royal Pureblood that killed your father. She is very lethal, and mustn't be taken lightly. We will send you a partner in a few days. Be on the look out for him.**_

_**Also, beware of her mate and the Namikaze. They have a hidden anomaly that has yet to be discovered. Your uncle, Kaien, has a theory, but it's not certain.**_

_**When your partner arrives, he will possess a very important book on the abilities of the Uchiha vampires. PLEASE READ IT! It is vital you study up on these ones.**_

_**Take care,**_

_**ZK**_

My fear had been washed away…

Only ANGER and HATRED filled me.

My mentor, Danzo, had taught me to shield my emotions, and told me how to deal with them.

"They will do all they can to befriend you and ensnare you in their lies. Don't believe a word they say."

I picked up the packets and a highlighter before walking out of my room and into the kitchen.

My mother had just served me some spaghetti onto my plate. She smiled gently and sat down before turning on the TV in the living room.

**(AN: Bold is a female singer.** **_Bold italics are a male singer_)**

**_Wake me up!_**

**Wake me up inside**

**_I can't wake up!_**

**Wake me up inside**

**_Save me!_**

A rock song came on when the TV turned on.

I recognized those voices…

I snapped my head up to the screen, and saw Noriko and Gaara on stage with each of their bands.

"Angels Cry and Shinobi have confirmed the news that they'll be releasing a Co-op Album that includes their first single 'Bring Me To Life'". A female news anchor announced over the playback of the concert.

The glass of water I was gripping rather tightly suddenly shattered in my hand.

"Shit!" I cursed, looking at my hand.

A long gash slashed across my palm.

"Oh honey! Are you ok?" my mom saved the files from the water and blood that was now running on the table.

I clutched my bleeding hand while I ran to the bathroom. My mother followed me, only running to her room to grab a med-kit.

She shoved my hand under the faucet before running cold water over the wound. I flinched at the pain, shutting my eyes.

"You haven't even started the hunt yet and you already have a battle scar!" my mom joked, trying to keep the mood light.

She pulled the shard of glass still embedded in my skin. I winced slightly.

She placed a gauze-pad soaked in antibiotics over the slice for several seconds before tossing it in the trash and placing her hand over mine, just barely hovering over the skin.

A green light encompassed both of our hands as she used her medical jutsu to heal the gash.

When she was finished, she looked at the small scar left behind. She frowned slightly before kissing my forehead and walking out of the bathroom.

I just stared at my reflection in the mirror.

My mother said I looked more like him…

HIS red hair…

HIS blue eyes…

HIS fighting talent…

I just glared at myself, clenching my fists around the bathroom sink.

"Uchiha…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WARNING!!! GaaNori lemon!! If sex makes you uneasy, SKIP THIS PART!!!!**

Noriko shivered in my arms.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah. I just got a sudden chill." She shrugged, looking up at me. (Bad Setsuka! Making Noriko shiver! Lol XD)

She smiled, looking back at the TV.

A shrieking vampire had just been shoved into a giant meat grinder in an Alaskan mill. (Anyone who guesses the movie I just mentioned gets a cookie!)

"They always portray vampires as cold, heartless monsters." She scowled at the screen.

"That's because of OTHER vampires Nori. Ones like us are rare." I murmured into her ear, tightening my embrace slightly.

She wiggled around so she was facing me, and smirked mischievously before kissing me.

Her lips parted, allowing my tongue to snake in and meet hers.

I closed my eyes, reveling in her taste.

She tasted like black berries.

I felt her shift and pull away from me, earning a low growl from the back of my throat.

I opened my eyes, and couldn't help but smirk.

She was straddling my hips and pressing me into the back of the sofa.

Her silver and blue Sharingan were glowing slightly in the dark room; the only source of light being the now forgotten TV.

I smiled, my eyes changing as my vision became sharper.

It was so nice to have a place of or own. We couldn't really be intimate with each other when Temari and Kankuro were still here.

Thank god they had decided to move out.

Noriko brought me out of my thoughts when she began to grind against me. I hissed quietly as she licked her lips before leaning forward and kissing me again.

Her hands ran up and under my uniform shirt, dancing across my abdominal muscles.

I groaned into the kiss as she raked her fingernails over across my skin.

She brought her hands out of my shirt and proceeded to unbutton the offending article.

She ran her hands over my bare shoulders, moving the cotton away from my body.

I pulled my arms out of the sleeves as I pulled away from her sinful lips.

I returned the favor of unbuttoning and removing her blouse before she shrugged out of it, leaving her in a black lace bra.

My, ahem, FRIEND was arriving as she kissed and licked my neck.

I groaned her name as I felt her fangs nip and teases the skin of my shoulder.

I unclipped her bra, pulling it off, and tossing it to kingdom come, leaving her exposed to me.

I kneaded one breast with my hand while I brought my lips to the other.

Her moaning and whispering my name like a prayer just aroused me even more.

I eventually switched breasts, giving the other the same treatment.

But, foreplay was WAY to long, and I was in a rather impatient mood.

I started to undo my belt.

She got the message and unzipped my pants before reaching under her skirt.

I released myself from my confines, leaving my member exposed as she positioned herself over it.

I groaned as she gasped when she dropped onto me; the crotch of her underwear moved to the side as I entered her.

We made love until she came, pulling me off the edge along with her.

She slumped into my arms, both of us panting loudly.

"We need a bath." She giggled breathlessly into my neck.

I nodded, kissing her once more before lifting her off of me and carrying her to the bathroom.

I turned on the water, letting it fill the tub as I removed what was left of my clothing,

She pulled of her skirt, panties, and leggings before stepping into the half filled tub, with me following her in.

"We start the final recording for the album after school tomorrow, right?" she mumbled sometime later as she washed my back.

"Yeah." I replied softly.

She started humming a familiar tune, scrubbing my back slowly.

I joined her, humming along as she continued until we sang gently…

**Because I'm broken**

**When I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right**

**When you've gone away**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHOO!!! CHAPTER 3 IS DONE!!!! What do you guys think? Remember to review! Reviews really give me inspiration and confidence to write more. Thanks a bunch!**

**-Lili-chan, a.k.a XxXLiliumAngelXxX**


End file.
